Conventional methods for catheter-directed thrombolysis involves infusing a clot dissolving medication via a single lumen infusion catheter, which is typically much smaller in diameter than the vessel in which it is placed. Additionally, because the clot has reduced or stopped the blood flow through the vessels, dispersion of the clot-dissolving medication is impaired. Catheter-directed thrombolysis devices may additionally employ expandable baskets to mechanically open a blood clot, but these expandable baskets typically function best in straight vessels and are not well adapted to the curved vascular. For example, in the case of a pulmonary embolism and the anatomy of the pulmonary artery, large blood clots are often lodged deep in the greater curvature of the artery and are difficult to treat. Concurrent monitoring of important vital signs within the occluded vessel, such as blood pressure, is also not possible during deployment of current catheter-directed thrombolysis devices.
What is needed in the art is an improved basket and infusion catheter that addresses the above limitations.